Under the Loud Houses Tale
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The Suffering/Loud House/Portal/Undertale Crossover! What would happen if a certain Mad genius made the Loud House his home...what if he used the place to experiment on several ancient evils? The Loud kids will need to be really DETERMINED to fix this mess!


Under the loud houses tale

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

What a peaceful, beautiful day...

 **BOOM!**

-Or not.

A large mushroom cloud floats up to the sky...

 **GAH!**

Screams a figure shooting up from the explosion site and flying far away; right toward a mattress-

 **CRUNCH!**

-only to miss it by 'that' much.

The kid groans as he peels himself off the pavement. "Unbelievable...every time...I'm off by 5 feet!" He grumbles as he dusts himself off, drags the mattress back into place...then Cave Johnson stumbles around blindly toward the Loud House...

...a couple months later...

Lincoln sighed as he relaxed. It been a hectic day with Frank his class spider nearly getting killed...but it was over now...now he could just relax and read in his underwear...

 _Huh...actually, I should probably feed Frank again._ Thought Lincoln as he looked toward her cage...then paled. IT WAS EMPTY!

"NO NOT AGAIN!" Shouts Lincoln as he runs to the cage. Lincoln groans. "Frank! Where'd you go buddy?"

"Right here Lincoln."

Lincoln turns around...and gaps. Standing there is a cute, giant girl spider...who is also naked...and nubile..

"F-F-Frank!?" Gasps out a startled and flustered Lincoln.

The Spider girl laughed. "I was...but now I'm so much MORE!" She jumps onto Lincoln and pins him down. _Wow...I'm suddenly very self-conscious of the fact I'm only in my underwear right now...GAH! Why didn't I listen to Lola and kick this stupid Habit?_ Moans Lincoln in regret.

The spider girl just smirks...and sings...

 **(Music starts)**

 **Two, Four, Six, eight!**

 **I think it's time for a date.**

The Spider Rips off his underwear!

 **I've got a craving and I think you're my taste-**

"Huh...smaller then I'd thought they'd be...a bit disappointing...but still tasty looking!" Teased the spider, much to Lincolns embarrassment.

 **So won't you come out and play?**

THE SPIDER BIT DOWN HARD!

 **Darling it's your lucky day!**

Lincoln whimpered in pain...and yet...

 _It is not okay, that a part of me enjoyed_ _that..._

 **Why so blue, dear?**

She bit again.

 **Why the expression of fear?**

She bit again.

 **Not into falling for those crocodile tears!**

And again-

 **So you've got nowhere to flee**

Lincoln arms and legs were tied up by webs..letting him dangle...

 **Now your soul belongs to me!**

And now...Lincoln wasn't quite sure what she was doing...but it wasn't just biting...

 **You've been invited to my Spider Dance  
Spider Dance  
Spider Dance  
So move along with me and clap your hands **

Lincolns hands were too busy to clap...But the spider didn't mind...she was patient...

 **Clap your hands  
Clap your hands  
I'm gonna trap you in my Spider Dance  
Spider Dance  
Spider Dance **

Lincoln couldn't take it! It was probably Stockholm Syndrome talking...but he didn't care! He loved this bug...and he wanted MORE!

 **You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance...**

The spider sensed his submission to the inevitable...and smiled...

 **In this dizzying, twisted dark romance...**

Which of course was when the door opened-

"Hey Lincoln, can I borrrooww... Leni Loud trailed off as she beheld the sight of a giant Spider making love to her younger brother...

Without a word...she closed the door...walked a couple feet...lightly brushed her hair...THEN SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS! All of the other Loud Sisters came running...saw Leni pointing at the door...entered it...and immediately wished they hadn't...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Song is 'Spider Dance' by Deviantartist 'Clawbiter'**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
